A Special Kind
by WriterofAll
Summary: In the wake of following their father's orders and finding a way to save others from supernatural occurrences, Dean and Sam Winchester find themselves in the hands of a young woman claiming to have been sent to them by their father. As she joins them in their hunts the two brothers seem to have taken an equal liking towards her. Can Dean and Sam continue their journey?
1. Character Profile 1

**Violet Walsh**

**Sex:** F

**Age: **Twenty-five

**Eye Colour:** Green/Blue

**Hair Colour: **Dark Brown/Black

**Typical Hairstyle:** High pony tail or down and curled

**Body/Build: **Medium height, fit and skinny

**Nationally:** Brazilian/Canadian/Spanish/Italian

**Skin Tone:** Tan

**Race:** Human

**First Appearance: **Chapter 1: _A Fresh Face_

*Others too be updated later on*


	2. A Fresh Face

Another job done. Well done if you ask me. The Winchester boys certainly were proving themselves to be great hunters. It was hard to think it's only been about six months since they started this whole thing. Following the coordinates their father had left for them. Sam was taking it the hardest. Losing his girlfriend wasn't exactly how he wanted to start this whole thing. Dean on the other hand was just passing through the commands and getting his job done.

"I still can't get over that," Sam mumbled, rubbing his fingers across his bottom lip as he glared out the window, watching the trees speed by. Dean gave him a look from the corner of his eye.

"Can't get over what?" Dean asked.

"That woman. She didn't give a single care in the world for what she was doing. I mean, how the hell can someone even manage that? She locked a reaper up and forced him to do her bidding in order to make her husband seen as some sort of magical healer," Sam paused and sighed as he shook his head.

"How do you think I felt? Someone died to keep me alive. This whole world hardly seems fair," Dean replied.

Sam watched his brother for a moment before turning and chewing at his lip. He glimpsed in the side mirror to see a 1989 dodge ram cummins trailing a decent distance behind them. It was seemingly white with bits of chipped areas showing the grey metal underneath. It could have been anything but Sam felt on edge watching it. He tried to get a look at driver from the rear view mirror before being interrupted.

"I have to stop and get some gas." Dean pulled into a small gas station in the country side.

It wasn't old but it certainly gave off a mucky feeling. Dean stepped out and began to fill the tank. Sam sighed and rubbed his eyes. He removed his eyes from his face and glimpsed over across from them to see the same truck pull over by another gas unit. Sam glared. He saw the door open but the gas unit blocked the driver of the truck. Sam gulped back and quickly stepped out, rushing over to the vehicle.

"Sammy?" Dean called out.

Sam ignored him and continued on. Dean glared in confusion. Sam looked almost angered. Dean quickly took out the hose and screwed the cap back on before rushing over. Sam made his way around the gas unit and went to snap before seeing who it was. A young woman with brownish black hair and bright green/blue eyes stood there with her hair down, perfectly curled over her slender and fit body build. Her skin, tan, perfectly tan. Sam froze, slightly speechless as he looked at her. Dean came around the corner and grabbed his brothers arm.

"Sam what the-" Dean stopped mid sentence as he glimpsed over at the woman. Dean grew the stupid flirtatious smile he usually had on his face when he saw a pretty girl. The woman glared at them, a half smirk on her face.

"I-I'm sorry, I was looking for someone else," Sam said, gulping back. The woman took out the hose and placed it back on the unit. They watched as she screwed on the lid. She got in the front seat and slammed the door. She peeked out the window and grew a smile, holding sunglasses in her hand.

"Oh no, I think I'm exactly who you were looking for," She said before putting on her glasses and speeding out of the gas station. Sam and Dean glared in the direction as they watched the dust rise.

"Well," Dean began with a sigh. "She was hot." Sam looked down then over at his brother. He bit his lip before heading over to the vehicle. Dean watched Sam head over to the car. He gave the road one more look before getting in the driver seat.

Laying down in the motel bed, Sam flipped through his fathers journal, analyzing each page, wondering where to go next. Dean sat on the other bed, peeling an orange. Sam quickly sat up and turned the journal to him.

"What about this one?" Sam asked. Dean leaned over and glimpsed at it.

"You wanna go all the way across the state to hunt a care bear?" Dean asked. Sam gave him a look and glimpsed down at the journal as Dean leaned back down and continued what he was doing.

"Dad stated that it was a were bear," Sam said, reading over the words. Dean let out a chuckle and shook his head.

"Now I've seen a lot of things but a were bear? No way," Dean said, continuing to laugh. Sam shook his head and placed the book beside him on the bed.

"Okay then what do we hunt next?" Sam asked. Dean shrugged.

"Dad will let us know," Dean said. Sam rolled his eyes, annoyed with his brother.

Before he could say anything, a sudden knock on the door began to ring through the motel room. Dean and Sam quickly shared a look before Sam slowly rose and inched toward the door. Dean made his way over to his bag and pulled out a gun. Sam turned to him as he held a grip on the handle. They shared a nod before Sam opened the door quickly and getting in a slight stance as Dean held up the gun. Sam glimpsed over to see the woman from the gas station standing there. She gave a bit of a jolt as she saw the gun pointed at her. Sam sighed with relief but Dean kept his gun up.

"I'm guessing you guys don't get a lot of guests at your motel room," The woman joked slightly. Dean and Sam shared a look.

"What do you want?" Sam asked. The woman gave them a confused look and rolled her eyes.

"What? Your father didn't tell you?" she asked. The two brothers remained quiet. The woman sighed. "Your father sent me here to help you guys out. Sort of guide you through this whole hunting thing." Dean lowered his gun and placed it down on the dresser. Sam stepped back from the doorway to let her in. She stepped in and Sam closed the door. She gave the motel a look before leaning against the dresser. The two boys sat down on the beds and looked at one another.

"So, our father sent you? How do we know you are telling the truth?" Dean asked. The woman gave a smile.

"Because he gave me coordinates for your next job. If that doesn't convince you, give him a call," she said. Sam glared at her.

"Do you know what we are supposed to be dealing with?" Sam asked. She nodded.

"It's a mythical creature really only spoken about in urban legend. It's up in the rocky mountains, separating the border of the US and Canada. It's December so I'd dress warm. But I wouldn't want to layer too much, I don't think you want to look to filling to a Yeti," she said, growing a smirk. Sam and Dean shot each other another look then turned back to her.

"A Y-yeti?" Dean asked. She nodded.

"Alright well," Sam paused, not knowing what to say. The woman smiled before heading over to the door.

"I suggest you guys get a good night sleep, we got a busy day tomorrow. Long drive. My motel room is a few doors down. I'll be here first thing in the morning to get you guys up and ready," She said before opening the door. Sam quickly bolted up.

"W-wait! We don't even know your name?" Sam said. she turned and grew a big smile.

"It's Violet," she said. The two glared at her, her smile slightly intoxicating. She gave it a moment before leaving and closing the door.

"Dude, I call dibs," Dean said. Sam quickly shot him a look.

"What makes you think she wants you?" Sam asked. Dean shrugged.

"I'm charming," he said. Sam let out a chuckle.

"You? yeah right," Sam said, shaking his head. Dean glared at him, slightly taken back. Sam headed toward his bed.

"Fine, better idea. We see who she wants. If it's me, you stay with me and continue these hunts even after dad stays with us," Dean said, gulping back. Sam quickly glared at him. He paused for a moment, wondering if he should take the deal.

"Fine, but if it's me, when we find dad, you let me go back to school. Leave me to do my thing," Sam said. Dean nodded.

The two shut off the lights and went to bed. In the motel room down from them, Violet glared out her window. As she watched the lights go off she took out her cell phone and began to dial John Winchester's number. She sat there waiting as the dialling continued. It wasn't long before he answered.

"You get everything sorted?" John asked. Violet smiled.

"Uh, yeah I think so," Violet said. She could hear his faint laugh.

"Let me guess, Dean was all goggly eyed over you?" He asked. Violet brushed her hair behind her ear.

"It was sort of coming from both." The two shared a bit of a laugh. A moment of silence fell over them.

"I promised you I'd find your folks Violet. You know I'd do anything for you. Your folks were good people, my best friends. I told them not to play with it. If you find it, you destroy it, understand?" John asked. Violet's eyes were slowly getting ready to burst into tears. She held back.

"Yeah, I know. Thank you John," she said.

"My boys will take care of you. That I can promise. Keep an eye on them," John finalized before hanging up the phone. Violet placed her phone down and began to cry as she rubbed her eyes, attempting to calm the tears down. It was just another job to be done. She made a promise, and she was ready to fulfill it.


	3. The Yeti Hunt

"So let me get this straight, a yeti is terrorizing the mountains?" Sam asked, flipping through Violet's case file in the passenger seat of Dean's black 1967 chevy impala. Violet sat in the back, organizing the rest of her files.

"Well, not exactly," Violet said, shoving the last file back in.

Violet let out a sigh of relief and brushed her hair back into a tight pony tail. She leaned up to the front seats just over Sam's shoulder. Dean peeked in the corner of his eye and gave out a slight grunt. She glared down at the file in Sam's hand. She leaned her arm over and began to flip through it. She found a picture and pointed at it.

"There we are. See the Yeti, really only sticks to one place. They aren't just big white creatures leaving fancy footprints behind. Believe it or not just like you and I, they have feelings. Now the Native American's of the area are very noble and secretive about the legend of the Yeti," Violet began.

"So we have to figure out a way to get past them?" Dean questioned. Violet looked over to him.

"Sort of," Violet jumped back and pulled out three laminate ID cards.

"Camera man? Producer? With Geniuses Studios?" Sam read off, slightly confused. He picked the one with his photo on it and gave it an odd look. "Documentary specialists? Does this stuff even exist?"

"Probably not but, the Cooper family has been cooped up on that hill for a very long time," Violet said giving them a wink. "From what I've heard the family is greedy and cheap. They like publicity. They are the ones who run the cabins along the ski hill and hiking areas. Now they developed this place about two years ago. Finding rivalry with the Native's. Apparently the Native's said it was dangerous but of course, the greedy stuck up American's say otherwise," Violet explained, a smile growing on her face.

"But there are other cabins and motels on the Rocky Mountains?" Dean questioned. Violet sprinted up again, getting slightly excited.

"Yes! There is but this area doesn't have others around it for miles. It's a one of a kind," Violet stated. Sam glimpsed at her and gave a smile, finding it cute how exciting she got.

"So how are the kills progressing?" Sam asked.

"Thirteen couples and four families have gone missing," Violet said reaching over Sam again to flip to the case files. She flipped again to show a news paper clip. Sam read it closely.

"Man found next to wife's dead body, claims it was a mountain monster?" Sam read. Dean quickly glared over. Violet looked at him and her smile grew.

"You really did do your research," Dean smiled. Violet giggled and turned back to the paper.

"Now the man in the paper took his wife on a honey moon to the Cooper Family's little paradise. The second night they go out on a hike and never come back. The families however decided to do a huge search, not just with the search party. The couple was important. When they found him, he was cowering in a snow cave with his wife's dead body, ripped up and torn apart. Face missing, one leg, half an arm. Now when they questioned him, he had said that a monster had attacked them. Hunting them for two days. The police concluded that he resulted to cannibalism and killed his wife. The doctors then concluded with insanity and he was locked up in an asylum," Violet stated, turning pages to show Sam the proof of her information.

"Is he still in the asylum?" Dean asked. Violet shook her head.

"No, he died eight months ago. Suicide," Violet stated. Dean sighed.

"Great. So looks like we are having our own get away?" Sam said. Violet smiled and took the file from his hands and placed it back in her bag.

A daze of screaming began to pierce minds. A sudden fade in and out of horror and bliss. Slowly, the smoky blackness began to create a fuzzy image of fire surrounding. Violet rose from the floor slowly, coughing heavily. A sudden shriek of a child pierced her ears. Louder and louder as she tried to cover them. The ceiling slowly crumbling down and the beautiful architecture that once stood now disintegrating into nothing. The scream became louder.

"Violet!" the scream yelled. Violet looked up to see a woman in white standing in the doorway. She opened her mouth wide and repeated the same sound without motioning her mouth. The woman quickly dashed at her, screaming a child's scream. The woman's hands lashed around Violet. Violet began to scream. Her hands and feet began to retaliate, kicking and shoving away the hands.

"Violet! Violet!" Violet quickly awoke and looked up to see Sam's face. "We are here," Sam said, gulping back. Violet quickly started to come back to normal, brushing her hand across her forehead.

"You alright?" Dean asked. Violet paused for a moment.

"Y-yeah, let's just go," Violet said before shoving through them and heading to the front desk. Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"Okay, that was sort of weird," Dean said. Sam glared in her direction. She stopped and turned.

"We doing this or what?" She called out. The two snapped out of it and rushed behind her.

The three soon stepped inside the main home and lounge. Plastered on the fancy new lodging homes walls was stuffed animals of all kinds. Violet slightly felt sick. A part from what she did for a living, she loved animals. Her eyes moved up to the antler filled chandelier over top. She rolled her eyes and headed to the front desk. She rang the bell. Nothing. She glimpsed at the Winchester boys before ringing again. A elder man stumbled out of the back room, zipping up his pants.

"Oh sorry folks! Just was there taking a bit of a leak!" He said sniffling away as he leaned over the desk and opened up the book. "Now what can I do for you folks?" The man glimpsed at the three of them, slightly confused. "Is this some sort of sex thing?" he asked. Violet was slightly taken back. Dean let out a chuckle. Sam quickly stepped in.

"No actually, my fiancee and I are taking my brother out for a vacation. He's sort of been locked up for a while, figured he'd need some sort of paradise, y'know?" Sam said, growing a charming smile. Dean shot him a look. He shook his head and looked off to see a framed picture of the news clippings of the people who had gone missing. the one with the man and wife was placed perfectly in the middle.

"Um sorry but is there a reason you framed these things?" Dean asked. The man turned and snorted a slight giggle.

"It's more so of a momentum. Any publicity is good publicity," he chuckled. Violet gave a disgusted look. "So here is a key and here is the map to show you where your cabin is." Sam grabbed the key and nodded to him before the three left.

The drive to the cabin was longer than any of them expected. Dean was growing impatient and beginning to think this case was a bust. The only thing that really got to him was the news clippings on the main cabin's walls. Sam on the other hand was excited. He actually was happy to have met Violet and was ready for this hunt. He liked that she was prepared and made sure to do her research before going there.

Sitting in the back seat, Violet edge her eyes towards the side of the small narrow dirt road. She observed the mountains. Nice but not exactly the place she wanted to go hunting for a Yeti. As her eyes observed the mountains, side to side, she soon came across a blurry figure in the snow. She squinted her eyes and moved closer towards the window to get a better look. She glared for a moment as the figure seemed to have followed them. She glared closer. The figure soon became clear, a woman in a white cloak. The woman from her dreams. Violet quickly sat back down and kept her head down. She closed her eyes and counted backwards from ten in her mind. When she opened her eyes, the figure was gone. She began to realize it was getting out of control. Her memories were starting to emerge to quickly.

"I think we're here?" Sam said, putting the car in park and turning off the engine. Violet and Dean looked up.

"Charming," Dean said sarcastically. They exit the car and grabbed everything they needed before heading in.

Violet looked down to see two queen sized beds. She placed her hands on her hips and turned to the two boys with a smile. Dean and Sam shared a look before turning back to her.

"I hope you guys like sharing a bed," Violet winked as she threw her bag on the bed. Sam sighed and rolled his eyes before placing his things down by the chair.

"Not even a couch in here?" Dean questioned before sitting across from her on the other bed. Violet smiled at him and leaned forward.

"Like I said, cheap and greedy," Violet said.

"Well the bathrooms are decent at least," Sam said, emerging from the back. Violet smiled and moved to the small table. She brought out the file and began to look through it.

"You don't wait for anything do you?" Dean said, half smile across his face.

"The longer I wait the higher chance there is of another person dying," Violet said, as serious as she could be. Dean's smile disappeared and he let out a cough in his throat before his face turned serious.

"So whats the plan?" Sam asked.

"Up for a hike in the mountains?" Violet said looking up and giving a smile.

Racing up the mountain behind the cabin, Violet held up an infrared device. Looking for hot and cold parts surrounding them. She could hear the shivers of Dean and Sam behind her. She couldn't help but smile. She began to think back to the few years she had spent alongside her folks. And then her time she spent with their father. The charmer and genius he was. She really did admire him. She couldn't have been more happy to work with his sons.

"How much further?" Dean asked. Violet shrugged.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? The Yeti could be anywhere," Violet said glimpsing back at them.

Suddenly, Dean and Sam stopped dead in their tracks. Violet gave them a weird look and turned around before leaping back in fright. Sam caught her just in time. Standing there was two Native men holding riffles. Dean quickly gently placed a hand in front of Violet, showing he wouldn't let them touch her if it went wrong.

"You shouldn't be up here," one of them said. Sam quickly stepped forward.

"What? We paid for a cabin and now we aren't able to go on the hike?" he said, trying to see if they can give them any information.

"God Damn Cooper. We told him thousands of times to shut his place down," the other man said. He turned and looked at them. "Look, you three best pack up your things and get the hell out of here. This place is dangerous. People have gone missing up here and you certainly don't want to be the next ones." Violet quickly stepped forward.

"So you guys gonna deal with the Yeti situation? Cause last time I checked, people don't exactly go into the mountains with riffles and tell everyone else to stay away," Violet said. The two men stopped and looked at each other.

"I was wondering when Violet Walsh would show up on the scene. John said you were coming," the man said. "My name is Mike and this is Josh."

"Well you know my name and this here is Dean and Sam. John's sons," Violet smiled. Sam and Dean glared at one another, confused and lost. Mike grew a big smile.

"It's an honour to meet you guys!" he said, face lighting up with excitement. "Shall we?" Mike turned and pointed up the hill. Violet nodded and they began to continue on there walk before Sam and Dean pulled her back.

"How does he know our father?" Sam asked. Violet shrugged.

"Everyone who knows about the supernatural, knows about John Winchester. Now come on, I want to make it back to civilization tomorrow," Violet said before turning and rushing to keep up with the others.

Coming up near the top of one of the peaks, Josh handed Violet binoculars. She began to adjust the sighting to zoom in. She found a cave in one of the rocks. It was bigger than average. She removed them and handed it over to Sam.

"The cave, that's where is stays. It's mid day. From the footsteps outside the cave I'm guessing it's out. We should make it there before it gets home. That should supply us with some time to make a trap. Come on," Violet said.

The cave was disgusting. Just being on the outside of it you could already smell the revolting decaying and the warmth of the beast he marked around. Josh and Mike stood by the entrance way, hiding behind the rocks on the side. Before entering, Violet yanked Sam and Dean back. She handed them both a gun and brought one out for herself. Dean and Sam began to find this mission was getting a little weird and that it seemed too easy.

"Violet, I don't mean to burst your way of hunting but, this just seems a little easy. Don't you think?" Sam questioned. Violet looked up at them and smiled.

"That's because it is. Don't let him smell you, or you will become another missing person," Violet said without giving full detail. Dean ended up holding a smile as she walked down the cave. Sam looked over and gave him a nudge.

"Focus," Sam said. Dean shook his head.

"It's getting really hard to focus being around her," Dean replied, a slightly chuckle inside him as they began to move down.

"Something is still off with her. After this we need to find out more about her. In the car when she kicked me away, she was horrified by something. There is no way it was a regular nightmare," Sam whispered to Dean. Dean stopped for a moment, trying to wrap his mind around what Sam had just said. Something was off about her but, he still wouldn't mind keeping her around.

"Hey! Hurry up!" Violet said. The two quickly rushed over to her. They lowered there guns when they entered the main part of the cave. A stream of water rushed from the rocks leaving fresh water. Violet glared at it.

"So what now?" Dean asked. Violet turned to them, smiling again.

"We wait," she replied. She sat down on a rock to the side. Once again, Dean and Sam shared a look before releasing a sigh and sitting down with her.

The wait was long and seemed to have gone on forever. Sam began to feel his body go numb with the breeze of the aching cold wind that blew through the caves. He peeked over to see Mike and Josh sitting there. Josh appeared tall and lanky. Not much meat on the bones. Mike on the other hand was opposite. He was short and stub and had a large nose the size of Sam's fist. Weird guys but if Violet trusted them, shouldn't he? Sam's eyes moved to Violet who sat there without a single shake to her body. The cold seemed to have been ineffective on her. In that moment, Sam had a million questions to ask her but only one seemed important enough to ask.

Dean sat beside him, his eyes were on Violet but it was more so a sight of lust. In some respects, Dean may have been barely a ladies man but he certainly found something about Violet that had his head spinning. The same question appeared on his mind as Sam's but Sam was the only one willing to ask the question. Sam cleared his throat, catching Violet's question. She turned to him.

"So Violet, how do you know our dad exactly?" Sam asked. Dean watched her, waiting for an answer. Violet grew a smile and looked down.

"Figured you'd ask that question sooner or later," Violet began. She sighed and began to fiddle her fingers. "Your dad was the one who taught me about hunting."

"So it didn't run in your family?" Dean asked. Violet remained quiet for a moment. She gulped back, waiting for the courage to tell Dean and Sam about her life but making sure not to get to deep into detail.

"Yes it did. When I was five, my parents left on one of their hunts. I lived with my gran, my little brother and sister. When they came back, they were different. I remember only so much but when I turned six they put me in an orphanage. A way for them to protect me for what was coming," Violet paused again, her teeth grinding. Dean and Sam observed her closely. "My siblings were left with my gran and my parents disappeared. Then when I was eighteen, I was released. I met your father who told me he was good friends with my parents. I had my own place but your father decided to teach me what I needed to know. Now here I am, with you two," Violet said, leaving out more details than needed. Sam glared at her, not entirely convinced. He could tell she was keeping things out. Dean felt the same, feeling the story was odd but he wasn't one to ask more questions than needed.

"You know where your parents are now?" Sam asked. Violet looked at him.

"No," she replied.

Before Sam and Dean could question the mysterious woman even more, the sound of heavy breathing began. Violet quickly knelt down behind the ice boulder. She brought out a large riffle, not a normal one. It was a dark navy blue and the barrel of it was silver. It was larger around the edges. An odd one most defiantly. Dean and Sam turned just in time to see the steam coming from the mouth of the beast. They peeked closer to see Mike and Josh leaning down, waiting for the right time to jump out. Step after step the beast began to emerge. Dean's eyes widened looking at the white fur and the long claws that grew from its seemingly odd paws. Violet passed the two helpers a nod as the beast entered the main part. They leaped out, blocking the exit. The yeti quickly roared and went to charge at them.

"Go," Violet said.

Dean and Sam ran out, blocking the other side, confusing the Yeti. Yelling from each side, causing the yeti to get frustrated and over whelmed. Violet quickly burst out, aiming the gun to the yeti's chest, perfectly at it's heart. She pulled the trigger and an instant hit caused the yeti to fall to its knees. She reloaded and shot again at the yetis head. Down it came, so quickly. Dean and Sam came up to it and looked down, glaring at the saliva that emerged from it's mouth. Dean looked closer to it to see heavy panting.

"It's still alive," Dean stated. Violet came up beside him.

"I know," she said. She turned to Mike and Josh. "It's all yours boys." Mike and Josh gave her a nod and began to bind its hands and feet.

"Wait, what are you doing with it? Aren't you going to kill it?" Sam said. There was no answer. Violet turned and began to pack the gun back in her bag. Sam rushed over to her. "Violet! What the hell?" Violet stopped and rolled her eyes and turned to him, placing her hands on her hips.

"I hope you realize that not all supernatural beings are bad at heart. This isn't a ghost, it can't be laid to rest. This isn't a demon, it can't be condemned back to hell. The Aboriginals called us to contain the situation. I told you they worship this beast. This Yeti is marked. We kill it we start a war with a whole new problem. Mike and Josh are part of a facility where they will take the yeti to a safe place and in time relocate it to a place people cannot come in contact with it," Violet stated. Sam and Dean shared a look as Violet turned back to packing things up.

"I don't know if I feel safe leaving the yeti with them," Sam said. Violet sighed and turned back to him.

"Fine. Then go back with them. Stay the night at the camp. See what they do," Violet suggested. Sam glimpsed at Dean.

"No way man," Dean whispered to him. Sam bit his lip and looked back at Violet.

"Fine, I will. You and Dean head back to the cabin. I'll go with Josh and Mike," Sam said. Violet nodded. Dean grunted and yanked him back.

"Are you kidding me? No way. You can't go there. We don't know these people Sam, what if they do something?" Dean snapped. Mike and Josh made there way over to them.

"Your father John stayed with us for a week if it makes you feel any better. We have pictures to prove it. He's alive isn't he? We can have Sam back at ten tomorrow morning," Mike said. Dean fell quiet.

"Than it's settled. I'll see you guys tomorrow," Sam said. Violet came up to them, throwing her bag over her shoulder.

"Let's head out," Violet said.

Going different ways, Dean couldn't help but worry about what possibilities could come of this. What made it all the worse was he didn't know Violet. At first he thought she was just some beautiful girl with one hell of a body but the more he got to know her, the more he questioned her. It made no sense to him why his father would have her join them, why he would have her send them here. Dean knew his father had plans but why have the kind of plan to show them not all supernaturals were bad? For that matter, was a Yeti even a supernatural?


	4. Don't Forget The Cause

A cold breeze swept off the top of the hills. Blissfully swaying snowflakes falling from a mountain top and landing perfectly upon the snow beneath Violet and Dean's feet. Dean was struggling a bit more so with the cold, Violet however was enjoying it. She didn't mind the cold. It gave her a sense of calmness that prevented her from feeling anything at all.

"So ah, how much longer is it to get back?" Dean asked. Violet remained quiet. Dean glimpsed up and sighed. "Alright, not much for talking anymore?" Violet kept forward. Dean shook his head and looked off into the distance. He turned his head back just in time before running into the back of Violet.

"We're back," she said. Dean looked down the hill to see the cabin and his beautiful much missed car.

"Thank God," Dean said. Violet rolled her eyes and began to make her way over there.

Violet stepped in and took off the bag from her shoulder. Dean placed his bag down and looked over at her. Watching her closely. Violet knew it too but tried her best to ignore it. Dean's eye's moved from watching her russell through the bag to her perfectly round and fit back side. Violet sighed and sharply turned around.

"Can I help you with something?" Violet snapped. Dean quickly shook off his focus on her rear and looked up at her. Violet shot him another look. "Hello?" Dean bit his lip. As hot as she was, he didn't trust her and he had one to many questions to ask her. He took his thumb and rubbed his bottom lip.

"It's funny, my father never once mentioned you," Dean said. Violet turned back to the bag and began to rummage through it again.

"Probably for the best," Violet replied, cold and short.

"Why?" Dean asked. Violet ignored him. "Okay. Well it just seems odd. My father would have definitely mentioned pretty much raising another daughter on how to be a hunter. And why would he send you now? Of all times?" Dean questioned. Violet continued to ignore him. Dean bit his lip and began to approach her. "My dad wouldn't have just set up some wild yeti goose chase for nothing." Violet threw down what was in her hands and sharply turned to him.

"You writing a novel?" Violet asked sarcastically. Dean just looked at her. "I'm so sorry your father didn't bring me up in you and Sam's life before. Your dad never mentioned me? Count yourself lucky for not knowing a thing about me before and now. I know you don't trust me and you are worried about Sam. Those people that Sam's with, your father had me come here for you too see that not all supernaturals need to be killed. It was his lesson for me to teach you guys. You were the stubborn one who didn't want to go, that's not my problem. So please, can you just drop the questions and let me pack up my stuff so I can head on my own road?" Violet snapped. Dean nodded. Violet turned back with anger and continued stuff things in the bag.

Dean watched her for a moment, feeling bad for his questions. He gave it another moment before deciding he should leave. He headed out and closed the door behind him. The sound shuttered through Violet's spine. She released a deep sigh and collapsed down on the bed's edge. She rubbed her hands against her eyes and felt her eyes slowly watering. She had a temper and she knew that but what made it worse was it was so hard to fully tell them the reason for her being here. Her promise and deal with John. She turned her head to looked at her phone and picked it up. She looked through the contacts and came across her grandmothers contact number. She took a moment before calling it.

A few rings went by before she got an answer, "Hello?" the voice of a man began.

"Hey, it's Violet," she said. A sudden light but excited gasp grew from the other side.

"Hey Violet! It's uncle Louie!" he yelled. Violet smiled. Remembering his voice once more. She let out a slight chuckle.

"Hi Louie. How," she paused and bit her lip. "How is everything there?"

"Not bad. Uncle Manny and Tara finally got married. Three kids later right?" he said, chuckling away. Violet's smile grew. "Oh and Aunt Raina is out in Jersey chasing what the locals are calling the legendary New Jersey Devil. My guess is it's just some teenagers goofing around. Then Uncle Ben is doing the same old stuff. Looking after the livestock and pretending he's a doctor in the local bar." Violet threw out a laugh.

"How is Gran and Rex?" she asked. Louie let out a deep sigh.

"You know how your brother is. He's seventeen, finished high school three years ago and is now just trying to do what you are. He just worships you. Then Gran of course is freaking out bout it. Telling him his path is here and he ain't meant to be out there. He locked himself in his room. And don't forget the fact that John stupidly told Gran that he sent you to follow alongside his boys," Louie sighed on the other line. Violet froze.

"J-John? Is he still there?" Violet asked.

"Not at the moment, he got a lead on something. Won't tell us what it is but I'm guessing it's that damn demon again. He's been using Gran a lot to see if she can find anything but, it's just putting to much on her," Louie said. Violet scrunched her eyes together. A moment of silence fell upon them. "Violet, come home soon. Please." His final words spun through her head before the line went dead. Violet sat there and placed down her phone. She sighed and fell back on the bed and glared up at the ceiling. One thing after another.

Meanwhile back at the camp, Sam was sitting by a fire side in a small hut. He watched as the Aboriginal's began to dance around the fire, celebrating the life of the yeti. It was just like the middle school history he had learned. He sat there amazed and overly excited about all of it. His eyes wondered from one side to the other before his eyes came across Mike and Josh speaking with one of the elders of the small tribe. He watched as some words appeared to be spitting out at one another. Sam gulped back, feeling his stay was over. As he glared over in their direction, the elders eyes soon turned and met with his. Words were spoken before Mike and Josh came back over to him. They sighed and gave him a nod to stand.

"That didn't look so friendly," Sam mumbled. Josh rolled his eyes and looked at Mike to answer.

"It wasn't," he paused. Sam bit his lip. His excitement slowly began to disappear and worry began to set in. "But we mentioned Violet and of course your father, he said he wants to talk to you first. Get a feel of you. Violet spoke highly of you and your brother so I can't help but see you as good and honest hunters." Sam gave him a look.

"We just met Violet?" Sam said, questioning his words. Mike glimpsed at Josh and shared a look.

"Seemed to me like she knew about the two of you for a very long time," Josh replied, giving him a firm and easy going look. "Now come on, we don't want to keep him waiting."

Sam slowly followed the two into the hut. Stepping in, his eyes began to wonder the skin walls that traced down over top the wooden stands. His mind spun as he followed each and every part of it. Coming to the centre, he saw a small fire, having a light purple glow to it. His eyes followed to the rocks around it. They were gem stones. Cut from a deep tunnel of the rocky mountains, deep within it's core.

"A Winchester boy with a darkness inside him, dying to come to the surface," The old man began. Sam stood there, glaring at him, confused. "Thank you Mike and Josh, that will be all." Mike and Josh nodded and spoke a word in their native language before walking out. "Sit." Sam cautiously made his way over to the seating on the other side of the burning flame and sat down.

"I-I'm sorry but," Sam paused, gulping back. "But I came here to see what your tribe does…. With the supernaturals I mean." The man gave a silent laugh.

"We don't do anything for the supernaturals. We save the creatures our world has decided to create from ash. A unique ash."

"Like the yeti?"

"Yes. The ones who made it into urban legend but never caught the attention of the hunters. We save them and we bring them in when it is right," he explained. Sam looked at him oddly. "Sam Winchester. So this is the one John told us about."

"Sorry?"

"The boy born in flame given gifts of foresight," the man said. Sam glared at him, unable to blink and barley able to breathe.

"H-how did you know?"

"Your father had many stories to tell. About your older brother Dean as well but mainly you. You are a special man Sam. And it's not all bad," he said. Sam quickly shot up.

"I think I'm done here," Sam said, feeling his emotions getting the better of him.

"Your mind is filled with questions but you get little answer. Unfortunately that is the life of a hunter and there is no change in that," he said, sharing eye contact with the Winchester boy. "Sam Winchester. The youngest who John had such high hopes for. The woman Violet, your father said she was the one for you. The one he wanted to so badly save."

"Violet and I?" Sam asked, shocked yet slightly happy.

"Yes. John said the two of you could save one another. Both born through violence, living with tragedy," he began, a slight smile on his face. In a moment, the smile began to disappear. "But the stones tell another story. I see a much deeper passion inside for the two of you but it is not the passion John sees. That passion, is for another." Sam glared, retracing the man's words. The old man slowly raised up and gripped his cane tightly. "I shall show you what we do. Not because of Violet or John but because through the darkness that lingers, I see a light. A light that deserves an answer."

Dean wondered alongside the snowy roads heading down to the main office. He pondered on the things he had said and the way Violet had answered him. In many ways he felt bad but he also knew something was up and he wasn't about to sacrifice his and Sam's life for a pretty face without knowing everything he could about her. He sighed and before he knew it he was at the front doors of the main office. He stepped inside the cabin like place and looked around. His eyes came back to the news clippings on the wall and began to read them.

"I'm surprised to see you again," the man from before said. Dean turned awkwardly.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well I'm sure you've heard of this place. The place everyone goes missing in the mountains," he gave a slight chuckle. Dean sighed and gave the man a firm look. "There a reason you came back here?"

"Well I just had a question for you. You sell any alcohol here?" Dean asked. The man gave him a sharp look. Dean remembered the cards Violet had handed them and took out his ID. The man glared down at it and a large smile began to appear on his face. "My crew and I are here on some sight seeing really. Documenting the mountains and the resort you got up here. We sort of need a bit of a break and we figured this night would be best."

"We got JD's, Smirnoff, old style whiskey and Grant's," he said. Dean thought for a moment.

"I'll take a bottle of Grants," Dean said. He reached into his wallet to take out money as the man placed the bottle on the counter.

"Don't worry about it kid."

"You sure?"

"Positive. Just remember to add Freddy Cooper to your credit's at the end of the film," he smiled. Dean nodded and grabbed the bottle. He turned and began to head to the door before freezing and turning back.

"So, did you know anything about what was going on with the missing people?" Dean asked. The man shied away for a moment before his grin reappeared.

"The crazy Aboriginal's believe it was some sort of creature. I think the word they used is a Yeti," he chuckled and spit into a cup, revealing his big black tobacco chew. "I figure city folk shouldn't come out here if they don't know nothing about hiking or the area."

"So you don't believe the Aboriginal's theory?" Dean asked. The man began to give out a belly laugh.

"Hell no! but hey, whatever gets my business on the front papers and sends me people like you, let them say what they want," he said. Dean gave a last look at the clippings before heading out and making his way back to the cabin.

Violet sat there, flipping through her files on the wooden dinning table. She analyzed all her cases, trying to figure out her next hunt. At this point she didn't care much for the deal her and John had made. If Dean and Sam didn't want to hunt with her, she'd continue on her own and she'd find her parents herself. Before she could think out the rest of her travels on her own, the door opened and in came Dean. He looked down at her.

"Hey," he said nervously. Violet looked at him and said nothing before her attention turned back to her files. Dean closed the door and walked over to the table, placing down the bottle of Grant's in front of her on the table. Violet's eyes peeked up.

"What is this?" she asked. Dean took off his leather jacket and placed it over the chair across from her.

"You don't know what Grants is? It's a scotch and whiskey blend," Dean stated. Violet rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I know what it is," Violet said, giving him a look.

"Then why did you ask?" Dean said, a slight smirk across his face. Violet glared at him and sighed.

"I'm trying to work here Dean," Violet stated.

Dean rose and grabbed two glasses from the side and grabbed the bottle while moving towards the couch. He placed the items down on the coffee table and looked at Violet. She watched him for a moment. His puppy dog eyes pleading for something but as far as she was concerned, she was focused on work. She turned back to the papers. Dean rolled his eyes. He shot up and took the papers out of her hands before placing them to the side. Violet watched.

"Just put the papers away, leave work alone for a bit and let's, let's just talk," Dean said. Violet was now staring at him with disbelief. Confused and slightly annoyed. Dean sighed and looked up. "Please. If you know my dad the way you say you do, then let's get to know each other a bit better. It's only fair. We can make a drinking game out of it," Dean suggested. Violet looked him in the eyes. She wanted to say no but she figured, what's the worst that could happen?

"Fine," she said.

Violet stood up and made her way over to the couch. She grabbed one of the kitchen table chairs and placed it on the other side of the coffee table. Dean then sat across from her on the couch. Dean poured a shot into each glass and placed the grant bottle back on the coffee table.

"You ask first," Dean said. Violet sat there and thought for a moment.

"How old were you when you first experienced the supernatural?" Violet asked. She knew the answer but she wanted to see if he would tell the truth.

"I've always been surrounded by them," Dean laughed slightly. Violet glared.

"You were twelve jackass," Violet said. Dean glared at her. "Drink." Dean looked at the glass. He leaned over and took it back before pouring himself another. "Your turn."

"Before you said you had a brother and sister, they still around?" Dean asked. Violet chewed the bottom of her lip. Thinking it over. She began to regret playing this game. She limbered up and looked at Dean.

"My brother is. My sister isn't," she said. She looked down into her glass and took the liquor back, feeling it burn down her throat. Dean leaned over and filled it up for her.

"What happened to her?"

"It's not your turn," Violet said. Dean's eyes focused their attention on her closely. He analyzed her body.

"It's hard to play the game when you know everything about me but I know nothing about you," Dean stated. Violet looked away. She wanted to get up and walk away but everything was telling her to tell Dean the truth.

"She died. Murdered when she was three," Violet said. Dean's tension began to disappear.

"I-I'm sorry to hear that," Dean said before taking back his drink. Violet's eye brow raised as she nodded and took back her drink. Dean refilled them again.

"So how long have you been looking for your dad?" Violet asked. Dean shrugged.

"I honestly can't even remember when. All I know is it's been too long since I last saw him," he replied. Violet smiled.

"That's cute," Violet snickered. Dean sipped his grants and looked at her.

"Yeah well, he is still my dad," Dean said. Violet fell silent. Dean noted that. "So who was the hunter in your family? Mom or dad?"

"Both," Violet replied.

"So you're nothing but skill?" Dean joked.

"You could say that. That's how they met. Started off running into each other chasing after the same thing and then the next thing lead to another and they fell in love. Hunted together ever since," Violet said. She took her drink and gulped it back. Dean followed her lead, filling them right back up.

"I'm surprised they could do that together. Seems complicated."

"Loves weird I guess," Violet said. Dean nodded and took another drink. "Any other questions?" Dean looked up.

"I'm sure more will come to mind," Dean replied.

Violet nodded. He watched her carefully and his original thoughts from when he first met her began to appear. Maybe it was the liquor but as far as everything was concerned, it was more real then he wanted. Violet felt his eyes on her. Starting to feel something she wasn't quit prepared for. She looked up at him and their eyes met.

"What?" she asked, a slight laugh rolling off her tongue and a smile forming across her face. Dean quickly snapped out of his daze and leaned forward as he rubbed his hands nervously together.

"Strong stuff I guess," he chuckled nervously before he looked down at the floor beneath him.

Violet bit her lip and she rose from the seat and made her way over to him. Dean looked up and moved his hands to the side. Violet gave it a second before she sat facing him on his lap. Her hands traced his jean button up cover top, making her way up to the chin lines of his face. She placed her hands further behind his ear and moved her lips closer to his. They slowly met, locking on. Dean's hands traced up the side of her body. Starting slowly before Dean turned her on her back against the cushioned couch. He slipped off his jean cover before slipping off Violet's dark red tank top. He broke from her lips for a moment as he moved down her neck.

Violet's eyes laid shut as she fell into a slight bliss. Her eyes soon slowly opened to see a woman with dark black hair, blood slowly dripping from her mouth and a white clothed dress appeared across the couch on the other end. Slowly the woman raised her arm, revealing the pointed skeleton slim finger and opening her mouth wide and taking a deep breath, ready to scream. Violet quickly shoved Dean off her and sat forward on the couch before rubbing her eyes. Dean glared at her.

"You okay?" he asked. Violet sat there panting.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Sorry," she said. Dean rubbed his lips and sat down beside her, glaring forward.

"Don't be," he said. Violet rubbed her forehead and turned to him.

"You wanted to get to know me," Violet paused as Dean's eyes met hers. "Knowing me will bring nothing but terror and regret. My life is a ticking time bomb and I have just one thing on my bucket list. I made a promise to your dad. All I can see, is this is just going to bring back to many memories, reminders," Violet said.

"I think, that we can do this together. My dad wanted you here for a reason and I can't help but think it's something to save us both," Dean replied. Violet looked at him. She leaned her head against his shoulder as he rubbed her arm. Dean looked off, thinking, and in that moment he found something. He was in love with her.


End file.
